I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pour spouts for fluid containers and, particularly, to a pour spout and paint brush wiper for paint cans and similar containers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Pour spouts, including some provided with brush holders attachable to a particular kind and size of fluid container, are generally known to those skilled in the art. The problem with these prior art articles is that no provision is made for simple entry into the paint container with a paint brush for purposes of wetting the brush without the necessity of removing the paint spout or pourer. Many such prior art containers for paint, stain, lacquer, varnish, and similar products are constructed with a groove in the upwardly facing edge of the container for receiving a cover having a flange such that, when the cover is placed on the container and pressed down, the flange is forced into the groove. This construction creates a seal when the cover is in place such that the contents of the container are not exposed to the atmosphere as exposure of the contents should be avoided since it may lead to evaporation of the contents or cause a thick film to form on the contents. In either event, waste is the result. Also, if a film forms and is not properly and completely removed, the rest of the contents carry pieces of the film which interferes with the proper use and application of the contents. Various methods have been tried to keep the groove in the upward-facing flange of the container from filling up with container contents (particularly those contents which are applied with a brush) during use and pouring to prevent spilling and running over the sides. Cleaning the edges with a brush used for applying the contents is one popular means for dealing with the problem. Another means for dealing with the problem is tapping a plurality of nail holes or other apertures in the bottom of the groove so that the contents which get into the groove will drip or flow through the apertures back into the container. Such solutions to the problems as are stated above partially solve the problem, but splattering still occurs when the lid or cover is pressed down in place. Also, after the can has been closed for a time, the contents remaining in the groove dries and causes the cover or lid to stick when subsequent attempts to remove the cover are made. Examples of prior art lids, spouts, and the like which have been suggested for solving the aforementioned are disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,000; 3,596,813; and 3,844,457.